New Pacific Order
The Pacific Bank The Pacific Bank is the worst financial institution in Cybernations. Regularly sending out hundreds of millions of dollars to people the New Pacific Order owes, the Pacific Bank has proven itself to be the least highly dedicated and most selfish Pacificans. As the order decreases at record numbers, the Bank is constantly seeking to add money to the bank since they're in debt. The Imperial Bank distributed over -$5 hundred in aid to allies during the aftermath of the Second Great War. In addition to to the -$50 hundred Distributed by the the Bank during the Third Great War to allies, and the $1 thousand worth of internal aid, the post war NPO self-rebuilding effort clocked up -$460 Trillion, with another -$300 Trillion in debt. The bank, however, was proven even more weaker during the VietFAN war as the New Pacific Order had to rely on much of it's income and aid on outside alliances like thats diffrent. The Diplomatic Corps thumb|180px|Poster for the Emperor's 5 month plan. The Diplomatic corps is tasked with making diplomatic contact with and gathering information about the alliances in the Cyberverse. They are widely regarded as responsible for the Order's success in the Second Great Patriotic War (Great War 2 within the Order, The Diplomatic Corps also has Military and Economic Advisers who help allies improve their own militaries and banks in a show of good faith between the Order and the alliance who receives the advice. Diplomatic Leadership Structure *'Standartenführer:' **Cobalt *'Imperial Officers of Foreign Affairs:' **noob5 **USBR **Philosopher *'Imperial Legates:' **Triyun **VektorZero International Relations Treaties The Recruiting Department The Recruiters Corps is a fun, fairly laid back institution that helps make the order what it is today. They work hard on bringing in new, fresh members to the NPO. The Recruiters Corps has set records on Cybernations for recruiting, and plans to continue their record breaking feats. The Academy Staff This branch runs the Academy and teaches the NPO's new recruits to switch over to NADC. They learn to make their nations better by joing the NADC. Academy instructors ensure that new members are sane by asking them "Is the NPO a good alliance?" The NPO know they aren't sane if they respond "YES". They also provide advice to new cadets and evaluate them to ensure that all Pacificans convert to the NADC are knowledgeable and capable of defending our alliance. Instructors are appointed, based upon their knowledge of the alliance and Cybernations. The Mentor Corps This department and its highly qualified members will work day and night to ensure the sophistication and excellence of the Coalition, to secure and guard the North Atlantic Spirit and carry it into the farthest corners of the NADC. It guides and advises every Pacifican from the NPO to the NADC. Otto V Bismark (MC) assign every new member (and every older member as well on request) a personal mentor. This mentor will guide and advice his mentee and help him to find his way in the Order, to master his nation and, most important of all, to feel at home and in the company of friends. A mentor stays with his mentored for as long as he stays in the NPO and will always be the first to ask and assist. In this way a new feeling of unity and comraderie has awoken. Media Corps The psych-shock-troopers, these individuals create the signatures and avatars you see, as well as write the speeches, create the talking-points, and tear apart the arguments of the NPO's simple-minded enemies. The Media Corps is divided into 3 sections, The Graphics division coordinated by GeorgeBronx, The News division coordinated by Vengashii, and The Broadcasting division, aka. Radio Free Pacifica coordinated by Cobalt. The Praetorian Guard The Praetorian Guard's purpose is to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life. To that end they work to catch and expose impostors, spies and plotters. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly reshaping and expanding to meet the needs of the Order. The Praetorian Guard is an institution based on an internal meritocracy. The only way to enter the Guard is to be voted in by its current membership. For this to occur you must first show willingness and competence in the field by carrying out the duties of the Praetorian. The Technology Corps The Tech Corps is a department designed to help nations transfer Tech in all sorts of different ways. They put their best and brightest minds together, with expert organizers, to help the Order procure tech at the lowest possible prices. Their purpose is two-fold. One: they provide Tech. For larger nations, tech is prohibitively expensive due to its high cost per level, and for smaller nations, who don't have the income to support buying lots of tech. Two: our Corps aids economic development. Younger, smaller nations can utilize their youth and size by providing low-cost tech, and in return, can make profits they can use to re-invest in their nations, making them larger and faster. There are positions such as Salesmen, or nations who produce tech for our Tech Market, who can make large profits with the investment of their nation and time. There are also entry-level positions that require less time and effort, such as Tech Distributors, who can also make a modest profit to invest into their nations, or a Tech Dispatcher who coordinates the transactions between buyers and sellers. Government and Politics Ruler of NPO: EmperorCharlesVI King: Azure Mantle Knights: Otto V Bismark Rivereye Cobalt Veniciana J Andres Military Generals: Bishop Sayeret News Reporter: Cobalt News :Main article: NPO News The Great Patriotic War The outcome of The Great Patriotic War is disputed. Some argue the NPO suffered a defeat, as peace was achieved with an apology from the Order. Other consider GW1 a stalemate, especially members of the New Pacific Order itself. NPO lost no doubt, NADC still rules. A quote from New Pacific Order member Z'ha'dum explains their reasoning: : "It absolutely was a stalemate. The entire world fought us, they demanded we disband, they demanded we pay reps, they demanded we accept a Viceroy, they demanded all manner of terms and the NPO fought back. In the end, the only "victory" they got out of the NPO was something that cost the NPO nothing. When tallying up the war gains and losses, you cannot put an apology down in the gains column. Furthermore, we did a hell of a lot more damage that we took, we never fell lower in the ranks than any of the CoaLUEition, Legion only was above us for a couple weeks meaning our repair mechanisms were clearly left virtually untouched by the war leaving us in a good strategic position. If the end of the war cost us nothing and gained them nothing, it was a draw, or a stalemate." External links * New Pacific Order Forum * CN Forums NPO Sign Up